Testing The Bonds: Book Three-Queen's Requiem Trilogy
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: Having just had the wedding of their dreams, Elsa and Rayce decide to embark on a second honeymoon to The Southern Isles where Rayce's sister Amina has just announced her engagement to King Greger. Its seems the perfect opportunity for the royal pair to relax and help with wedding preparations yet, the newlyweds can't help but feel as if their hosts are hiding a dangerous secret!
1. The Things You Do For Me

**Author's Note: Hello all! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to continue this story, life gets in the way unfortunately. But at last, we find out what twisted plot Greger and Amina have gotten wrapped up in as well as a few more surprise for our royal family! As always, I love to hear feedback from all of you and hope you enjoy what may well be our final installment...**

* * *

The captain had never run so fast in his life, arms and legs pumping in a desperate attempt to propel him ever closer to his beloved. He _had_ to be there in time! He could not fail, not at _this_! Rayce bounded around the corner, sword drawn. His heart leapt to his throat at the sight of his wife on the ground, a deadly sharp stone blade pressed to her neck. Greger knelt beside her, smiling sinisterly up at the abject terror written plainly on the captain's face.

" **STOP**! Greger, please stop this!"

" _You_ did this, Captain! _You_ lied to me, pretended to befriend me and all the while you were the one who killed my brother."

"Greger, _please._ Let Elsa go, your quarrel is with me. She knew _nothing_ of this before today."

" _ **NO**_. No, she lied for you. _Protected_ you. Now watch the consequences your deceit has wrought. I will finish what my brother started…"

Rayce surged forward, unable to stop the deposed prince from drawing the stone knife smoothly across his wife's throat! Elsa's screams echoed in his ears as bitter tears streamed down his face.

" _ **ELSA**_! No! Gods, no! I'm sorry! I love you so much and I _failed_ you! Forgive me dearest!"

The young king fell to his knees, cradling his wife's lifeless body, rendered helpless by his grief. Rocking her gently, he waited for his former friend to strike the final blow that would reunite him with his beloved.

* * *

It had been an uneventful night in the castle, the Summer Summit had ended and without all the extra bodies milling through the halls, the castle was eerily quiet. The royal couple had enjoyed a relaxed dinner with Anna and Kristoff, complete with a plethora of chocolate deserts, and then put their fussy twin boys to bed. Retiring to their own chambers, Elsa and Rayce had enjoyed a long, relaxing bath, among other activities, before drifting off to sleep, the queen's slender form tucked into the king's large arms. So it was all the more shocking when the queen's content slumber was interrupted by masculine screams in the night; a violent thrashing besides her. She awoke with a start, turning quickly to the other side of her shared bed to find her mate in obvious distress. Rayce lay beside her, exposed chest covered in sweat and heaving uncontrollably. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears running down, wetting his beard as he continued whimpering her name.

"Elsa! _Please_ , I can't... can't go on without you..." he sobbed, hands clenching the sheets and spurring his wife into action.

"Rayce?" She addressed him in a soft voice, not wishing to startle him. He stirred slightly but didn't awaken. She noted with worry that he seemed quite pale, something she never thought possible of her mate's ruddy complexion. "Dearest, _please_ wake up."

The young king continued to struggle, seemingly too wrapped up in the hellish nightmare to register her presence. Thinking quickly, Elsa threw her legs over her husband's waist and laid herself flush against his chest, touching as much of her cool skin to his in an effort to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight and willing him to acknowledge her.

"Azim! Please, love, wake up. I'm here! I'm alright! You don't need to be afraid."

She waited, her panic steadily rising as he continued to struggle and whimper beneath her, still oblivious to her presence. She used her powers to cool her body further, hoping the sudden cold would be enough to shock him awake.

" _Please,_ love. Open your eyes."

"No," came the whispered reply, surprising the queen.

"No?"

"No, you're just a dream… Elsa is… Elsa is _gone…"_ he whimpered quietly, tears continued to slip down his cheeks, yet his eyes remained closed.

"I'm here, love! I'm right here and I will **NEVER** leave you." She lifted her head from his chest placing her forehead to his, as he had so many times before when she had needed reassurance. "Please, love, I'm here."

For a while there was only the sound of their breathing permeating the thick silence. She cupped his face in both her cool hands, silently begging him to wake up. There was a hitch in his breathing and Elsa pulled back to gaze upon her mate's tired face, eyes still brimming with tears.

"Elsa?" his voice cracked with emotion, as his eyes beheld what his heart couldn't believe was true. "It's _you_? You're _here_?"

"As long as you'll have me," she told him with a relieved smile, tenderly kissing his cheek.

"Dearest!" His big arms wrapped tightly around her in a relieved embrace, his face buried into her neck, relishing in her scent. "It was a dream...it was just a dream..." he whispered to himself.

"It's alright, I'm here," she cooed while stroking his hair, relieved he was rising from his panicked haze. When his grip began to relax, she slid off his chest and curled into his side.

"I'm sorry I woke you dearest. It just seemed so ... _**REAL**_... "

The young husband shuddered once more, the fear of losing his wife ever-present both in his waking and unconscious thoughts. Elsa reached up to lovingly stroke his face, hoping to ease his troubled mind. To everyone else, the king was strong and imposing, never one to show weakness. But with his mate, Rayce was allowed to let his guard down knowing she accepted his vulnerabilities and loved him for it. The pair had been through some truly harrowing events in their short marriage and like her husband, at times those terrible memories would come to the queen unbidden. In such moments, Rayce would hold her close to him and whisper assurances, much as she was doing now.

"I ... I don't know what happened," he explained to her in a hushed tone, voice still raw from calling out. Before he could continue, the door to their room burst open and Skogerson charged in, weapon drawn! Elsa yelped and moved to cover herself while Rayce sat up in bed, covering her further.

"Majesties! The guards heard screaming! I came as soon as I was able!"

It was obvious the Captain had come in haste as he was wearing little more than sleep bottoms and his sheathe. Had the queen not been happily married, she may have taken time to appreciate the Captain's lithe, undressed form but as it was she was busy hiding herself behind her husband's shoulder.

"It's alright brother." Rayce assured him, pulling the sheets tighter around himself and Elsa, suddenly aware that he too was in an undressed state. "I suffered a _very_ vivid nightmare but Elsa was able to wake me and all is well. Thank you for coming so quickly, though."

"Of course, sir. It is my duty to protect you, both as captain and _friend_." Rayce smiled lightly at the other man's sentiment.

"Of course. Good night, brother. We should all get some rest," the young king continued, a slight lift in his voice. "For tomorrow we sail for The Southern Isles."

A small frown flickered across the young captain's face but he quickly recovered. "I bid you goodnight, Majesties. My apologies for the... um... _intrusion_."

Throughout the exchange, Skogerson had made sure to avert his eyes from the queen's unclothed form, a slight blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks at having caught his monarchs in such a private setting. Yet it was his duty to investigate threats to the royal couples safety, no matter how uncomfortable a situation might be. He bowed slightly at the waist, sheathed his sword and exited the room, securing the door behind him.

"Well, that was awkward." Elsa muttered, still tucked securely behind Rayce's shoulder.

"Yes, it was..." he agreed with a chuckle. "I am not sure who was more embarrassed!"

"I assure you, it was _me_!" The queen fumed. "How am I supposed to command respect from him when he's seen... _**ALL**_ of me?!"

"Dearest," Rayce sighed, pulling her gently from behind him to settle across his lap. "You have nothing to worry about. But if it bothers you so, I will _personally_ punish the Captain, just in case."

Elsa's head shot up at the notion. "No! Azim, he was just doing his job! It wasn't his fault we were... we were... you _know_..."

"Oh, I _know_." The king replied with a teasing smile. It was at that moment that Elsa realized her husband had been baiting her. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm ridiculous aren't I?"

"No, you are not ridiculous. But you should know, had I an _inkling_ that any other man were gazing upon you improperly, Gods help the fool!"

"That is good to know. Despite the awkwardness, I am glad Skogerson is going with us tomorrow." She replied with a small smile before a thought occurred to her. "Is that why you're having nightmares, love? Because we're going back _there_?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean..." Rayce hedged, not quite meeting his wife's inquisitive gaze.

" _Don't_. You will _not_ lie to me Azim Askari Rayce! You and I have built this love on a foundation of honesty and I will accept _no less_. Is this trip the reason you are upset?"

The intense glare his wife was currently giving him was more than enough for the still-shaken young man to confess. "Yes," was all he muttered still avoiding eye contact.

Elsa placed her hands gently on his face and lifted his gaze to her own, forcing her mate to make eye contact. She smiled softly at him before inquiring further.

"And why did you feel this was something you needed to keep from me?"

"This was _my_ idea. I suggested we return to The Southern Isles but the closer our departure got, I began to feel uneasy. I doubt my ability to protect you and on those isles was the first time I felt that way."

"I see." She replied softly, taking on a thoughtful expression. "I cannot say that I am not feeling uneasy about the prospect as well. However, _you_ taught me that running from ones' fears does little good. I believe that there is _nothing_ that we cannot face together. But that only works if you let me in."

Rayce sighed and laid his head on his wife's shoulder, breathing in her cool, clean scent and allowing it to calm him. Moving to kiss her neck tenderly, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I only wish to protect you however I can. Even if that is from my own misgivings."

The queen pursed her lips before responding. "I don't forgive you." She stated simply, though her voice held no anger. Rayce was flabbergasted!

"What! Why not?"

"Because there is nothing to forgive. I love _**ALL**_ of you! There should _never_ be a time when you are hiding away pieces of yourself."

"I have to be _strong_ for you!" The king protested. "If I am weak..."

"Then _I_ will be strong. This is not a one-sided partnership Azim. We share the burden _equally_ or not at all."

"Elsa..."

"Do you remember what I told you when I gave you the nursery?" She waited for a response but the king only nodded, sufficiently chastised. "Yes, you are strong, possibly the strongest person I have ever known. But here, with me, you can be weak if that is what you need. No one can be strong all the time, I would know."

The king knew all too well what is wife meant. Elsa had spent thirteen years living behind a façade of strength, distancing herself from even the ones she loved. At the time, the young woman had felt that she was protecting her loved ones, yet she had in recent years found out just how wrong she was. Elsa had made substantial strides towards being emotionally open with her loved ones and she demanded that her loyal mate keep up.

"You may not believe in yourself but I know without a shadow of a doubt, you will fight with every fiber of your being to keep me whole and safe. You should know," the young queen continued whilst her mate remained lost in thought, "I have _never_ felt safer than when I am with you."

"How can you say that? I nearly lost you in those caves, to Greger's madness, on that ship, here in our own castle! The list of my failures is long and undeniable!" The king's voice rose in anger at his perceived deficiency.

"And yet here I sit, whole and unharmed."

"Elsa," he replied, evenly. "Your recovery had nothing to do with me..."

"I beg your pardon?" she countered, becoming frustrated at the manner in which her husband continued to downgrade himself. " _Who_ got me to Katerine in those caves? _Who_ risked impalement on a stony spike to rescue me from Greger? _Who_ followed me into the bowels of a sinking ship? _Who_ convinced Grand Pabbie to come down from his mountain to treat me? Who did those things for me, Azim?"

"I did..." Rayce mumbled in response.

" _Who_ cared for our sons so tenderly, even when his heart was breaking over my perceived demise?" There was a slight catch in the young woman's voice at remembering the night she bore their sons and nearly paid with her life.

"There was no other choice. Our boys needed me." He replied in resignation.

"That wasn't my question. I asked, 'who did those things for me' Azim?"

"I did."

"I'm sorry? Do speak up, love." She chided him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I did!" he repeated louder, some of his confidence returning.

"Damn, right!"

Rayce stared at his wife, shocked! Elsa never used coarse language, even when they were fighting; yet there she sat astride his lap looking pleased as punch that she had used a curse word without flinching.

"What?" she grinned at him, amused she had caught him off guard. "It seemed appropriate!"

Rayce couldn't stop himself from grinning back as he flipped them over, pressing her into the mattress. He loomed over her as he took a moment to gently stroke her hair and face.

"You are _amazing,_ " he told her with appreciation. "How could I ever doubt myself with you at my side?"

"You can't. I won't allow it," she replied with a mock scowl. "And I think you're quite fetching, as well!" she finished with a small laugh.

"Such high praise!" he chuckled before bending to kiss her. "Perhaps I can earn some more..."

"Perhaps," the queen began before she was cut off by a jaw-popping yawn! She covered her mouth, embarrassed, but Rayce just laughed and kissed her nose playfully.

"It seems the lady is in need of rest after coming to my rescue. No matter, there will _plenty_ of time for such activities on our honeymoon. "

He reached around Elsa to further drape her in the warm blankets before settling off to her side and drawing her against his chest.

"Mmmm... I look forward to that," Elsa murmured against his skin, the night's frantic events finally taking their toll on her. She snuggled in as close as possible before she began to doze. Rayce leaned his head atop hers and let the queen's rhythmic breathing lull him into a warm, dreamless sleep.


	2. Never Can Say Goodbye

Instead of immediately boarding _The Adgar_ at first light, the King and Queen opted instead to spend the morning with their growing family. Rayce knew that as many misgivings he may have had about returning to the isles, Elsa harbored even more over leaving her children and sister behind, aboard a ship no less! The queen had made it clear on more than one occasion that she loathed the open sea and the dangerous possibilities lurking just beneath the murky surface. Though she had been in less than ideal shape, Elsa had been endlessly thankful that she had spent the majority of her last ocean voyage in a medicated slumber. _Especially_ since that trip had taken a full day and half longer due to a brewing storm.

The Admiral had been more than a little perturbed that the couple had decided to leave in the late afternoon yet would never be so impertinent as to question the pair. Even now he sat aboard their vessel waiting for the royals to declare themselves ready. Rayce smiled softly as he watched his wife perched upon one of the wooden rocking chairs; both boys barely fit on her lap yet they listened with rapt attention to the melodious sound of their mother's voice. Ever so often, she would stop to press a kiss to a tiny forehead or stroke a chubby cheek. Observing the peaceful smiles that his family wore, the king knew they could never have just boarded a ship before dawn without a word.

Greger broke into a jaw-popping yawn, rubbing tired eyes with his tiny fists before Griffin followed suit, sagging heavily against Elsa's stomach. The queen knew the boys were well beyond their nap time but the thought of being away from them for a full week made the young mother wish the afternoon would never end. Eventually, both boys lost the battle and tumbled into an uncomfortable slumber only small children could tolerate. Elsa kept rocking and reading as though she hadn't noticed no one was listening. Rayce knew what she was doing and approached his wife cautiously.

"Elsa..."

"Just one more story." She responded in a small voice; a voice tremulous with unshed tears.

" _Dearest_ ," he replied in his most sympathetic tone. "We must be underway. The tides will be changing soon."

Elsa nodded but didn't respond, a few tears finding their way down her beautiful face. He stepped forward and lifted Griffin gently into his arms, moving towards the crib. Elsa rose as if on a string and deposited Greger beside his brother, stifling a sob as she pulled the warm blanket up to their little chins.

"I will not say goodbye my loves, my heart," she whispered tearfully. "We love you truly and always. I _swear_ to return to you."

She rushed from the room, a light snow falling in her wake. Rayce placed a gentle kiss on each little forehead before moving to the door himself. He peeked back in for a moment, observing his boys one last time. Yes, they would return, he would see to that. In the hallway he found Elsa weeping quietly as snow fell all around. He drew her to his chest and led them without a word toward the docks.

* * *

"You have to write to me! EVERY DAY!'

" _Anna_..." the queen sighed as her younger sibling laid down demands.

"I mean it! _Promise_ me."

"I promise." Elsa replied, hand over her heart even though she knew she would more than likely return before any of the messages reached her sister. "Any other demands?"

"Promise me you'll _try_ to have a good time? I know you'll miss me and the boys but you guys deserve some one-on-one time."

"I will do my best. Anything else, _highness_?" Elsa stressed her sister's title trying to add some levity to the moment before Anna brought it all crashing down.

"And promise... promise you'll _come back to me_..." the princess finished in a soft, tearful voice before being drawn into her older sister's chest in an all encompassing hug. She savored the clean, cool scent of her sibling so afraid she might never smell it again.

" _Tha_ t is a promise I will do all in my power to keep."

The queen leaned her sister's head back to place a cool kiss on her forehead before she stared into Anna's teary eyes. The siblings had spent so many years forced apart that even the shortest separation caused both girls immense anxiety. Though they had determined not to allow the past to overpower them, some feelings could not simply be wished away. Anna stared up at her with such unending love and adoration that Elsa had to look away lest Rayce have to carry her on board in a bucket from the simpering puddle she was about to become!

"Stop that," she commanded in a wavering voice. "I'll be back Anna. Before you've even noticed I've gone. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Elsa replied with a watery smile.

Anna nodded in sad resignation before reluctantly stepping back, still gripping her sister's hand. Rayce chose that moment to intervene, giving both women an apologetic look. He had been keeping a keen eye on the Admiral aboard _The Adgar_ , noting the man's growing impatience. They needed to go. NOW. Otherwise, they would have to wait until tomorrow and he was certain, given the chance, Elsa would opt not to go at all.

"Dearest..." he placed a warm hand on the small of her back and Elsa nodded before backing away from her sister towards the gangplank. The siblings finally let their hands fall as Elsa turned to board the ship, constantly glancing back at Anna as she went.

"Safe travels, Rayce." Kristoff gripped his brother-in-law's forearm tightly before tugging him in for a strong hug! When Rayce pulled back he clapped Kristoff on the shoulder appreciatively.

"Thank you, brother." He beamed as he followed Elsa up to the deck.

With the royals _FINALLY_ onboard, the Admiral began bellowing orders and in a matter of minutes the ship began steadily drifting from the docks. Elsa stayed at the edge of the deck, Rayce's warm arms wrapped around her, watching her sister steadily grow smaller. Anna kept waving and blowing kisses until she could no longer make her sister out aboard the large vessel as it moved towards the horizon. There was no one else present for the sendoff besides a few royal guards. Elsa had wanted a quiet departure, not wishing to alert potential enemies of her absence right away.

"Let's go feisty pants," Kristoff whispered softly before guiding her back towards the castle. Anna nodded with a sniffle.

She was almost to the other end of the dock when a flash of light streaked through the afternoon sky. Running back to the edge she watched in awe as a burst of blue energy expanded outward until it settled into a shape she knew all too well. Elsa's snowflake hung over the fjord for all to see; yet it was meant for only one.

"I love you too." Anna whispered to the open water before the symbol faded and she finally allowed Kristoff to take her back to the castle.

* * *

Rayce was at a loss. They had been underway for several hours yet Elsa had not moved. She lay, staring at the wall, curled in a tight ball in the middle of their large bed, frost all around her. The king had had the good mind months before to replace her old bunk with a proper bed in hopes that the royal couple might actually use the ship for travel at some point and wish to do so comfortably. Now it seemed that all it would be used for this voyage was misery. With a sigh he sank down besides her, shuddering as the frost crept through his clothes.

"Dearest, I know this is difficult but I will not allow you to stay in this room, wallowing in despair." He paused, waiting for an answer he was sure he wouldn't receive. "Fine. We will do this the _hard_ way."

Elsa barely had time to register his words before her husband swooped her into his arms and headed out towards the upper decks. "Rayce, what?! Put me down this instant!"

The queen struggled against her mate's grasp but he would not yield, not even looking at her as he strode with purpose onto the deck. It didn't really matter, as Elsa's struggling was half-hearted at best. She knew Rayce was right but she couldn't shake the sadness tugging at her every fiber. Once on the deck, Rayce set her down gently on a chair before kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry for man-handling you but I could not sit idly by while you slipped further away from me. This trip was supposed to be our chance to reconnect, to reignite the fire that burns so deeply between us. And to that end..."

He gently spun her chair until she was facing a beautifully adorned table. Candelabras burned bright in the center of a feast fit for a Queen, the delicious treats heaped high upon sparkling silver trays atop lush linens of the finest silk. Elsa's gaze dropped to her lap in shame only then noticing the red rose petals sprinkled around the deck. She felt a large finger tip her chin upward until she met the king's soulful eyes.

"Join me for dinner, dearest?"

"Azim... I'm sorry. I was so foolish and you have been so patient..." she stumbled over her words, still ashamed by her behavior.

"There is no need to apologize my love. I only wish for your well-being and I know venturing from home is especially hard for you. So I ask again, join me for dinner?"

Elsa nodded tearfully, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin before giving a scornful laugh. "Look at how beautiful you've made this dinner and here I sit a weepy, soggy mess!"

Rayce laughed a little as well before taking the napkin from her and wiping away the remnants of her smeared eye makeup. Giving her a quick once-over, he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear then settled back on his haunches.

"There," he declared. "As beautiful as you were ever meant to be." With a quick peck to her cheek he settled into his seat, reaching across the table to hold her hand while the servants began distributing the feast before them.

* * *

Later that night the royal couple lay chatting in bed after a romantic dinner under the stairs. Elsa had to admit the enormous down-filled mattress was _far_ more comfortable than the small, standard bunk she'd had previously. In her defense, the young queen never had any intentions of sleeping aboard The Adgar. In fact, the first time they had journeyed to The Southern Isles, Elsa had spent the majority of the trip pacing and fretting; rewriting her introductory speech until the sun shone high above the horizon. The only time she had slept on the way back was when Katerine had all but drugged her into unconsciousness to aid her recovery. She sighed in contentment as she felt the anxiety seep from her bones, absorbed by the fluffy mattress beneath her.

"I like this bed..." she murmured against his skin, sinking impossibly further into the downy softness.

"Oh?" the king quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you might object. It is quite a bit larger than your previous sleeping arrangements."

"No, I love it. It's _perfect_. Its big and soft and so warm; just the right size for _two_. Thank you for doing this. _All_ of this. I truly don't deserve you."

"No you don't." He agreed, causing the queen to glance up at him in shock! He laughed, kissing her nose as he continued. " You deserve _far better_ than me but I am happy to do the job until such a God comes along!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"You forgot handsome, charming, dashing, frightfully brilliant..."

"Stubborn, pig-headed, annoyingly chivalrous and _perfectly_ _formed_..." The queen carried on running a ravenous eye over her husband's form.

"You dare treat me like some courtesan who catches your fancy?!" He asked, pulling back in mock horror.

"Oh, please," she countered drawing him back to her. "You and I both know you like it."

"That is untrue. I **LOVE** it. And _you_." He leaned down to skim her lips briefly before adding in a conspiratorial tone, "Shall we see just how _strong_ this frame is?"

Elsa blushed furiously before agreeing. "We are here to _reconnect_..." At that the king threw his head back and roared in laughter before settling above his wife for an eventful night.


	3. Secrets and Revelations

The next afternoon the royal couple stepped onto the deck of their ship, hastily adjusting their garments, just in time for docking. There were two figures beaming up at them from the small private dock, a contingent of guards just beyond that. Greger and Amina had done as the queen had requested and kept the reception small. This vacation was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable and if there was one thing that Elsa did NOT enjoy, a thing that put her the most on edge, it was crowds. She had been perfectly content to meet her friends without any pomp and circumstance.

"Elsa!" Amina squealed as she squeezed her sister-in-law tightly.

The queen had barely been able to step off the gangplank before being swept into the crushing embrace. She hugged the older woman back, embracing her just as fiercely despite the fact that the pair had parted barely two weeks prior. Greger stood aside beaming until Rayce approached the group.

"Welcome old boy!" he exclaimed before surprising his friend with a hearty embrace. Rayce awkwardly patted the other man's back, shooting his wife a pleading glance. She merely shrugged and laughed as Amina led her towards the castle.

"It's good to see you too." He told Greger sincerely despite the awkward hug. With a sharp tug, Greger was towing him toward the castle behind the women, chatting as excitedly as they were.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here..." Amina spoke quietly as she helped Elsa unpack. The queen had traveled rather light, hoping to acquire some new fashion while away from home.

"Neither can I." Elsa admitted quietly as she pushed the last drawer in and sank down onto the bed. "I didn't think I'd ever have a reason to." Amina set down the gown she was fussing with and came to sit beside her sister-in-law. She reached cautiously around the queen and was relieved when Elsa sank into the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I know your last visit was ... terrible is probably not a strong enough word. But the country is beautiful and the people...Oh Elsa, I know you'll love them!"

"I'm sure I will." She responded with a small smile. "Besides, if I hadn't come, who would help you with wedding preparations?" Amina stiffened beside her and Elsa knew she had struck a nerve. She glanced at the door to ensure no one was in earshot before she asked the question that had been plaguing her for weeks. "Why are you marrying Greger?"

"What?!" Amina stood abruptly, putting distance between the two women.

"I said, 'why are you marrying Greger'? It is a simple enough question." Elsa's voice was steady, her gaze level as she waited for an answer.

"Why does anyone get married?"

"A variety of reasons." The queen responded. "And love is not always one of them, I'm afraid. You know... my father used to say that avoiding a question is akin to admitting guilt." Amina ignored that comment and whirled to face the queen.

"If someone asked you why you married my brother what would you say?"

"Honestly?" Amina nodded and Elsa took on a thoughtful tone.

"I would say that I wanted to. That I love Azim with all that I am and felt sick at the thought of living without him. What are you not telling us Amina?"

"Nothing that you want to know. I need you to trust me. Trust us."

"Can I?" Elsa asked cautiously, causing the older woman's face to twist with hurt at her words. "I want to, Amina. You are Azim's sister; you're family, our family!"

"And yet you find it hard to trust me?"

"Because I can tell that you're hiding something!" Elsa responded sharply, rising herself.

"Please try to understand my position. All I want to do is protect you and my brother. Greger feels the same..." Amina sighed heavily as she leant against the dressers, shoulders slumped in defeat. Elsa approached her cautiously before wrapping her arms gently around the other woman.

"Amina..." she began quietly. "Azim and I love you and while I appreciate the sentiment...I am a big girl, more than capable of handling my own problems. We both know Azim would never want you to put his needs above your own. So, tell me, what is so dire that a political marriage is the only way to solve it?"

"If I tell you..." Amina hesitated. "You mustn't tell my brother!"

"I can't promise that. If you or Greger are in danger, he would never forgive me or himself!"

"Elsa, you must promise! I cannot allow Azim to get involved and once I explain, you'll understand why." Elsa was torn. She had never lied to her husband and knew with certainty that the king had been just as honest. To keep secrets from him, especially involving his sister? The queen knew exactly how she would feel if he were keeping secrets about Anna.

"Just allow me to explain..." Amina pleaded with her again.

"Fine. Explain. But if I do not like what I hear, I cannot guarantee I will not tell Azim."

Amina nodded sadly; resigned to the fact that Azim may very well end up involved. But she was tired, so tired of keeping this secret and someone needed to know; to understand. She sighed and let it go!

* * *

Later that night, Elsa and Rayce sat down for a quiet dinner with their hosts. The queen marveled at the grandeur of the castle's dining hall realizing with a start that it would have to be massive to feed twelve sons at once! On this night, there were only five places set at the enormous oak table; four for the royals and one for Katerine. The physician had come a few days before the royal couple to visit with old friends and relatives. Since Greger had cleared Katerine of all wrongdoing, overturning his father's convictions, the old woman was once again free to be with her loved ones.

Elsa was pleased that her friend was able to move through the kingdom freely once more but also worried that Katerine may choose to return to the Southern Isles now that she could do so without repercussion. The queen knew it was a selfish thought but she couldn't deny her feelings of abandonment when she contemplated the old woman leaving. _No_ , she told herself, _if she wishes to go I will not hold her_. She glanced across the room at Amina, watching the woman intently as she chatted happily with her brother, all thoughts of the afternoon's conversation seemingly pushed away. It would seem that she was better at concealing her feelings than even the queen. Elsa still felt uneasy but schooled her features into a soft smile as Azim approached her, two drinks in hand.

"Thank you, love." She told him with a small smile and peck on the cheek as she took the wineglass. Azim smiled back before leaning in closer.

"You seemed tense. I thought a little wine might help..." The queen forced herself to smile again, annoyed her husband had seen through her ruse so easily. She needed to redirect his attention, quickly.

"Liar," she whispered as she took a sip of wine. By the gods it was delicious! "You're just trying to get me drunk. I assure you, Majesty, it is not necessary."

Azim choked on the wine he had been sipping, giving his wife a quizzical, sidelong glance. Though the pair thoroughly enjoyed their married life, rarely did the queen play the part of aggressor. She flashed her mate an amused smile before leaning in to kiss the spilled wine from his face.

"Delicious." She murmured against his lips. The king responded immediately, pulling her closer for a hungry kiss that would be considered inappropriate in most circles!

"Ah, so it seems the royal pair are hungry for something other than roast quail?" A dry chuckle from the entryway had the king and queen hastily separating, Elsa trying desperately to rid her husband's face of her lipstick while he blushed.

"Katerine!" Greger exclaimed, throwing the embarrassed couple a bone. "So pleased you could join us. It has been awhile since you and I were able to eat in this room together."

"I'm still mad at you! I will not forget what you've done to my sweet children even if they have forgiven you." The old woman scowled at Greger as she stalked into the dining room.

"Katerine, please..." Greger begged his elder, growing tired of the argument. The old woman waved him off. The king may have been able to make peace with Arendelle's royalty yet Katerine still saw the horror on Elsa's face when her mate was injured, felt the queen's sorrow over the loss of their child. She marched right over to the embarrassed royals with a smile.

"Don't stop on my account," she whispered as she nudged Rayce with an elbow. She hugged the queen tightly before holding her at arms length, looking Elsa up and down. She leaned closer to Rayce and added, "It's always the quiet ones. They make the best lovers!"

Katerine cackled wildly as they all moved to take their seats at the table and Elsa wondered how her ears still managed to burn with ice powers. Rayce pulled her chair out, pushed her in, and then sat with an embarrassed thud though his warm hand still came to rest on her thigh beneath the table. The queen managed to compose herself as she fell into an easy and familiar rhythm of conversation. Laughing at Greger's tales of growing up with eleven siblings, Katerine chastising him for his part in the antics, Amina asserting that Rayce had been a little hellion in his own right. All of it made the young monarch feel at home, content to the point that she almost forgot what perils may lay ahead of them. Almost. Each time she caught Amina's eye, there was a question lingering there.

 _Have you told him?_ Her expression seemed to say.

 _No, not yet._ Was the slightly irritated expression in reply.

Despite the jovial nature of the dinner, the two young women actively avoided conversation with one another. Greger and Rayce seemed oblivious to the tension yet Katerine was not so easily fooled. After dinner she shooed the men away to the study for a drink whilst dragging the two younger women to the library.

"Well," the old woman began once the three were seated behind closed doors. "I will only ask this once: What the hell is going on?!"

Both young women gaped at the old physician, completely mortified that they had been exposed over the course of just one meal.

"Katerine," Elsa tried to keep her face and tone neutral as she responded. "I really have no idea what you mean."

The old woman stared at her for a long while before huffing and folding her arms in irritation. "Honestly. For someone trained from birth to be a politician, you my dear, are a terrible liar."

"What?! I'm not..." Elsa moved to protest.

"Of course you are! Don't play innocent with me. Spill! Or I'll tell your husband what I suspect."

"You don't know anything!"

"But I suspect there is something going on and if I am suspicious, he will be too. You think you can lie to him as easily?" Katerine leaned in close and poked the young queen with a withered finger to emphasize her point. Elsa sighed and stole a glance at Amina who was actively avoiding the conversation, busying herself with non-existent lint on her bodice.

"I...it isn't my secret to tell..." She gestured weakly towards Amina who stared at her in betrayal.

"Ah," the old woman crooned. "So my future granddaughter-in-law has something to tell me?"

"Your what?!" The women exclaimed!

Katerine just chuckled before explaining that Helmut's first wife, Greta, a pretty commoner who had caught the young King's eye, had been her daughter. It was the main reason Katerine had gone into exile, to protect her beloved grandson once Greta died mysteriously. Greger was Greta's only child and Katerine loved him as her own. Helmut kept the familial connection a secret when he remarried and Greger had not been aware until after her exile.

"You remind me so much of her..."Katerine told the queen wistfully as she gently cradled Elsa's cheek. "So much..." Elsa leaned into the caress, a few tears slipping free as she met the older woman's eyes.

"I knew you had lost a child but I never imagined...I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"Thank you my dear." She responded with a small smile. "I miss her every day. But being with you, with Anna... It makes it hurt a little less." Elsa wrapped the woman in a warm embrace, trying to communicate all her care and concern into the gesture. Katerine had filled a similar void in the royal sister's lives and they were forever grateful. As the women embraced, Amina looked on, eyes shining with tears, waiting patiently until they parted.

"I want only what is best for you," Katerine explained sincerely. "For both of you." She pulled Amina closer. "Which is why I will not tolerate secrets! So tell me Amina, what is it you don't want your brother to know?"


	4. Double the Trouble

"Krissy... I can't do this! They're _animals_!" Anna whined slumped against the door, legs splayed out before her. Kristoff sat beside her, equally defeated.

"We can't give up now! It's only been a _day_!" He lurched to his feet, squaring his shoulders. "We can do this. We're bigger and smarter, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Anna agreed half-heartedly allowing him to pull her to her feet. "We just have to get them ready for bed and then we're free right?"

"Right."

The pair straightened themselves out and pushed the blue and white door open to face their quarry. Inside, four little eyes tracked their movements until they were only a foot apart.

"Alright, boys. No more games, it is time for _bed_." Anna adopted her sternest voice and stomped her foot for emphasis.

Her twin nephews, just a month shy of their first birthday, stood in their crib watching her display completely unfazed. They had spent most of the night thwarting Anna at every turn.

"Mama?" Greger asked, blue eyes just like his mothers.

"No, Auntie Anna is gonna put you down, okay?" Greger's face dropped, lips poking out, as it was most certainly _not_ 'okay'.

"Mama!" He cried, large crocodile tears rolling down his face as Griffin joined the meltdown!

"Hey! Stop that! Auntie Anna is here. Don't cry!" The boys continued to do just that, causing the harried princess to panic. "Krissy, help!"

"Um, okay..." he muttered before adopting a silly face. "Hey, boys, look at me!" The effect was instantaneous and disastrous as the twins cried even harder!

"Krissy?!" Anna cried, pulling him from the crib. "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know! I was trying to distract them!"

"Great job!" Anna huffed sarcastically. She needed to be tough, take back control; that's what Elsa would do. She marched up to the crib and adopted her stern demeanor again.

"Griffin and Greger, you will stop that _this instant_! Mama is not here and you need to go to bed."

She was pleasantly surprised when the pair quieted down and stared at her, chubby cheeks still shining with tears. Her relief, however, was short-lived.

"No 'Nana'." Griffin told her, stomping his little foot, bi-color eyes alight. The boys had just begun to speak in earnest and for some reason, they couldn't quite pronounce their aunt's name.

"Yes, 'Anna'." The princess corrected him, holding her ground.

"Mama." The elder twin repeated, his brother parroting in the background. "No 'Nana'." Anna was getting frustrated again at her lack of control over people so tiny!

"Yes, 'Nana', I mean 'Anna'!" She fumed. Kristoff stood behind her at a loss since the only children he had dealt with before were made of rock and far less stubborn.

"Is it getting colder in here?" He whispered in disbelief.

"What? No. I don't know...maybe a little..." Anna admitted before a startling realization struck her and she gasped at the boys in horror! "No! Nononononono..."

On the day Elsa gave birth, Arendelle had been hit by a brutal blizzard. Everyone had assumed it was the queen's doing but the storm had continued to rage even _after_ the birth was over! In fact, it had continued to snow for several days though Elsa was unconscious, at one point near death, completely unaware. The queen had come a long way in her control of her powers and rarely did they act without her consent. So why had the storm raged on?

The queen had a theory, one that worried her to no end. What if one, or _both_ , of her children had inherited her abilities? In her younger years, the queen had always assumed she would remain alone and isolated. Anna would remain her heir; children of her own were simply out of the question. Then suddenly everything had changed and she had her sister back, a loving husband and now not one but _two heirs_. Would the kingdom and the world at large accept her children if they were different? Elsa was positive she didn't want to find out. Despite her fears, everyone dismissed the queen's worries, as the boys had shown no other indications of special abilities. But now...

"Griffin?" Anna asked the toddler tentatively. "Are you making it cold?"

The little boy stared at her as if he understood before asserting, "Mama cold. No 'Nana'."

"Shit!" Kristoff exclaimed behind her. But before Anna could chastise her husband for his language, she saw why he had cursed in the first place.

Large snowflakes seemed to appear out of thin air, falling softly on the nursery. Anna begun to shiver, noting the warm puffs of air her breath emitted, yet the boys seemed unfazed as they began chanting, "Mama cold, mama cold!"

"Shit!" Anna exclaimed, mimicking her husband's reaction. She grabbed Kristoff by the sleeve and tugged him out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?!" Kristoff was running his hands through his hair in distress.

"I don't know...Oh, no..." Anna was pacing the hallway, wringing her hands.

How was she going to tell Elsa that her worst fears were realized? The princess knew for a fact that her sister would not take the news well. Anna hadn't been able to tell if it was Griffin or Greger or _both,_ but _someone_ in that nursery had powers and it _wasn't_ her!

As the couple unraveled at the thought of facing Elsa, Anna nearly collided with a servant as she turned the corner! The poor woman was carrying a mountain of linens, which she nearly tossed all over the hallway as Anna barreled into her. She was understandably surprised when the crown princess latched on to her arm desperately!

"Find me a messenger!" Anna demanded.

"Of course, Highness!" the woman agreed, unnerved by Anna's behavior. "Is everything alright?"

"No. No, things are _not_ alright! Elsa is gonna _freak_!" She exclaimed to no in particular before she noticed the woman lingering. "Go, now!" then she added, "Please", as she had previously forgotten all her manners. With a hurried bow, the servant dashed down the hall as the sounds of the princess unraveling faded into the background.

* * *

"How long, brother?" Rayce asked quietly as he sipped his brandy.

"Excuse me?" Greger had no idea what the other king was referring to.

"Are we to keep up this ruse?" Rayce clarified casually. "To pretend you actually wish to marry my sister. To pretend there is no ulterior motive here."

"Rayce...I...um..."

"It's alright, brother. I simply have grown weary of the game. What is it my wife knows that I do not?"

Greger was floored! Amina had only admitted to confessing to Elsa that night before dinner. How had Rayce figured it out? As if noting the confusion on his friends face, Rayce spoke up.

"My wife is many things," he began. "But what she is _not_ , is an overly amorous woman. Her distraction before dinner, while _quite_ enjoyable, was a distraction nonetheless. She's hiding something and I bet _my beard_ that it has to do with you and my sister!"

That was no casual statement! Rayce loved his beard more than should seem appropriate and balked at giving it more than even a trim. He was serious and unfortunately, he was right! Greger sighed and sat heavily in an overstuffed chair across from his friend.

"It isn't what you think..." He began slowly.

"Enlighten me..." came the measured response.

And so he did. It had all started last year, after that disastrous first summer summit. While most had been pleased over the reconciliation between Arendelle and The Southern Isles, there were still many who remained unnerved. After all, there were now **TWO** nations with rulers who possessed superhuman abilities. Few could stand in the face of one such ruler but both? It would be a losing battle for any nation.

This had bee the argument made by Amina's delegation from the Africa's. She had assured them that Egypt and the surrounding areas were safe. They were members of a great multi-national alliance, her brother now reigned in Arendelle beside the 'Snow Queen' and thus their homeland would be protected. Unfortunately, they did not share her confidence.

"Your brother swore allegiance to Arendelle; resigned his commission! He has forsaken his homeland!" They asserted.

Amina had argued that Rayce was who he always had been, that their family still resided in Egypt and he would protect them. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. In order to ensure they were protected, the delegation decided to issue a decree demanding Rayce return to Egypt and prove his loyalty or action would be taken against Arendelle to bring him home!

The young woman was flabbergasted. She knew Rayce had made enemies when he'd left Egypt. If he returned, on his own or coerced, she was certain that her brother would never see his wife or children again. She could not let that happen. So the young woman had suggested a different solution. When she approached Greger with the idea, the young king had readily agreed willing to do anything to atone for his past sins.

"Let me get this straight," Rayce interjected. "Unless my sister marries you, Egypt will wage war on Arendelle?"

"Not just Egypt, I'm afraid." Greger answered in a contrite tone. "Apparently, that whole side of the world fears what retribution Arendelle and The Southern Isles can bring together. With one of their delegates at my side, as my wife, they wager I am less likely to attack."

"No." Rayce stated firmly, rising to his feet.

"What? There is no other choice." Greger asserted, rising as well. "Amina and I are more than willing to do this for you. For Elsa and Arendelle."

"You will do no such thing!" Rayce replied adamantly. "Allowing you and my sister to pay for my mistakes is _not_ a solution. I won't sacrifice your happiness for mine."

"Shouldn't you discuss this with Elsa? She may feel differently."

"My wife and I are of the same mind. I have no doubt she will agree with my decision which is why she worked so hard to hide this from me."

"So what do we do?" Greger asked dejectedly. Rayce regarded him for a long moment before finishing his drink and slamming the cup on the mantle.

"We will find a solution, _together._ In the meantime," he met the other man's eyes with determination. "I am on my _honeymoon_ and if we are truly to face a possible war, then I will not waste a _minute_ with my wife."

He placed a strong hand on Greger's shoulder and squeezed it firmly, then headed for the door. Just before he stepped out he turned slightly.

"Have faith, brother. I believe there is nothing we cannot overcome together." He flashed his friend a reassuring smile and went off in search of his mate, determined not to waste a moment with his beloved.


	5. Royal Romance

The next morning the royal couple awoke with a sense of trepidation. Now that they knew what obstacles the family was facing, they were itching to find a viable solution. Elsa sighed gently against her husband's chest, knowing from his rigid posture that he had been awake for some time and had been attempting not to wake her as well. A large, warm hand pressed against her back, drawing her closer.

"You're awake." The large chest beneath her rumbled.

"Mmmhmmm..." she murmured in response, unwilling to break the warm embrace. "How long have you been up?"

"A little while." Came the response, punctuated with a quick kiss to her hairline.

"Liar." She scoffed, knowing he could feel her smile against his skin. A deep chuckle rolled through his chest, just beneath her ear.

"You know me too well." Elsa hummed and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet closeness as her husband ran his fingers through her hair gently. Eventually, he shifted and placed a large finger under her chin, tilting her head back until he could meet her eyes.

"What shall we do today, my love?"

"We've yet to explore the beaches and I know how fetching you look without a shirt." She teased him, stealing a quick kiss.

"Using me for my body?" He scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Always." She chuckled before sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. "But first, I must send word to Arendelle. If we are to find a solution to this issue, I want the council working on it even if we are still away."

"Always the dutiful queen..." he sighed sitting up as well. Elsa turned to him, her face serious and drawn.

"No." She stated firmly, placing a hand upon his chest. "Not queen... WIFE. I will always be the dutiful wife. I will not lose you." She pressed her forehead against his before whispering, "I can't."

Rayce pressed his forehead more firmly against her, using a thumb to brush away her tears. He could feel her trembling at the prospect of losing one another and quickly moved to draw her tightly against his chest. "I'm here, love. I'm here and I will NEVER leave you. Even if I must face the entire Egyptian Army, NO ONE will EVER tear me away from you!"

Both the king and queen knew there was no way to keep such a promise, no way to predict what other perils may come. But knowing that they were equally committed to one another, knowing neither would let the other go without a fight...It was enough for now. It would have to be enough until they could set the matter to rest.

"Who knew marriage would be this hard?" She whispered, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you regret it? This? Us?" Rayce tried to keep the fear out of his voice knowing he needed these answers but also afraid to receive them. He shouldn't have worried because Elsa's answer was immediate. Her head shot up and she stared him in the eyes with steely determination.

"NEVER. Our love, this marriage and our family mean everything to me and I will fight for it until my dying breath."

"As will I." He kissed her deeply before pulling back. "Stay. Rest. I will find Greger and send word to Arendelle. When I return, you and I will spend the rest of the day enjoying all this land has to offer." She nodded tearfully, watching him slide from the bed and into the washroom.

When he re-emerged, he found his wife had fallen back asleep, curled protectively around his pillow. With a smile, he leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her forehead before slipping out in search of Greger.

* * *

"Morning, brother!" Greger greeted him with his usual enthusiastic tone, though his eyes lacked their normal luster. He was worried as well.

"Good morning, brother." Rayce replied as he slid into a chair at the large dining table. Spread out before them was a wide array of breakfast foods, far too much for the two of them making Rayce assume that the kitchen staff had been expecting more than just the two young kings. Rayce filled his plate before accepting a steaming cup of coffee from a servant.

"Where is Elsa this morning?" Greger asked, shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth with hearty abandon. Though he had mostly re-acclimated himself to castle life, his table manners were still more suited for the cave.

"Sleeping in." Rayce replied with a small smile as he watched the other man spit eggs across the table. He was quite sure that his son, of the same name, had far better table manners than his namesake. "Between her duties and our boys, it is a luxury rarely afforded her."

"Ah, yes. The demands of a monarchy." Greger chuckled. "I used to think sleeping in a cave made it difficult to rest and yet, with a castle full of beds, I can still barely manage a few hours!"

"A kingdom never sleeps," Rayce laughed as he sipped his coffee, enjoying the strong flavor.

"Nor do its monarch's..." Greger murmured in a slightly bitter tone.

"Speaking of which, I must send word to Arendelle immediately." Rayce told the other man knowing they were wasting precious time on small talk.

"Of course! After breakfast you may use my study to compose your message and I will have it sent by my fastest ship."

"Thank you brother."

"No, thank you. I am sorry we kept this matter from you but I am grateful you've forgiven our folly."

"There is little to forgive. Had I been in your position, I cannot say I would have reacted differently."

"Then it is settled." Greger announced with a tired smile. "I pray your council has better ideas for a resolution."

"As do I." Rayce agreed quietly. "As do I."

* * *

Later that morning, the honeymooners found themselves relaxing on a beautiful private beach reserved for the royal family. Elsa sighed in contentment as her husband lovingly spread lotion across her back and legs, protecting her fair skin from the harsh sun. The stretch of beach before them was beautiful and Elsa felt much more relaxed without a crowd around, especially considering how little she was currently wearing! Apparently, women's swimwear in The Southern Isles was much less conservative than Arendelle. The queen would have been more embarrassed had it not been for the appreciative looks her husband was giving her.

"How does that feel, love?" Rayce murmured against the shell of her ear his beard tickling along her skin, eliciting a small giggle.

"Amazing..." she sighed in reply before moving to roll over on the blanket. He raised himself up so she could fully turn to face him. "Would you like me to do you as well?"

"Do me?!" Rayce raised his voice and brows in surprise. "Why, Majesty, such language!"

"I...what? No, I meant... your back..." she stammered feeling her face flush with the implication. "I meant put lotion...on your back." She finished dropping her face to her hands in embarrassment.

Rayce quickly pulled them away, seeking to catch her eye. "I'm kidding, love." He told her with a wide smile. "Though your reaction was quite entertaining."

"That was cruel." She pouted as he moved to pull her closer, not at all convinced by her display. "You know I don't like talking about... that."

"I'm sorry, love." He told her in his sweetest voice. It still amused him how skittish Elsa could be when the subject of intimacy came up. Just when she seemed to be opening up, old habits would come roaring back. It was the main reason he had known something was amiss the night before. Elsa would never have been so forward, especially in front of others.

"No, you're not." She continued to pout looking so much like Anna at the moment.

" I am. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's fine," she sighed finally. "Perhaps I overreacted..."

"You overreact, love? Never!" He exclaimed in mock surprise, earning a small smile from his wife.

"Oh, stop you!" She exclaimed with a laugh she couldn't hold in. "You're impossible. Just lay on your stomach." Rayce complied with a small chuckle before settling fully onto the blanket, arms tucked under his head. Elsa settled herself across his broad legs, taking a moment to enjoy the sight spread out before her. She pushed his long hair over his shoulder so she could gaze lovingly at the rippling muscles beneath her. She found her eyes instantly drawn to his tattoo; his devotion for their family beautifully etched onto his skin.

"See something you like?" He quipped when she failed to move for some time. She clucked her tongue in response.

"You know I do." As she leaned over to grab the lotion, she pressed a small kiss against his tattoo. He jumped a little, the kiss unexpected, before settling comfortably again.

"I do hope your hands aren't cold." He joked.

"You know they are." She teased back, punctuating her point by tickling his sides with shockingly cold digits!

"That's it!" He declared, quickly rolling over and trapping her beneath him. "I know what to do with upstarts such as yourself."

"Oh? Do tell, Majesty." She responded with a sultry whisper. He growled in response as he moved in to kiss her roughly, unendingly grateful that they had the whole beach to themselves.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Anna whispered to her husband as he peeked around the nursery door. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know... 'Baby stuff'? Definitely nothing that looks magical." Kristoff answered with a shrug, unaware of what he should be observing. A frustrated huff behind him indicated that he had given the wrong answer.

"You're no use!" Anna exclaimed before storming into the nursery, eyes wild. What she found inside were two adorable little princes playing with wooden blocks while Gerda kept a watchful eye.

"Hello, dear." Gerda greeted her with a smile from one of the rocking chairs. In her lap was undoubtedly some new outfit for her favorite little princes, every stitch made with love. "Come to see the boys?"

"Um...yeah. What have they been up to today?"

"Oh, nothing much. Although we did take a walk in the gardens that ended in a bath! I swear they possess an uncanny ability to find mud and dirt wherever they go." The old handmaid cackled, always amused by her pseudo-grandchildren.

"Any, uh, _other_ abilities show up today?" Anna asked as she eyed the children nervously. The boys looked up at her with the most innocent eyes but there was _something_ there.

"Abilities? Dear what are you going on about?" Gerda inquired, brow furrowed in concern. "I was there the day your sister was born and there was no denying how _special_ she was. If the boys were going to be _special_ in that way, don't you think we would have noticed by now?"

Anna paused for a moment. Maybe Gerda was right? But she knew for a fact she hadn't imagined what happened the other night and, no, Kristoff was there too so it couldn't have been a delusion. She knelt down on the carpet and crept closer to the boys, ignoring Gerda's concerned looks.

"Nana!" Griffin exclaimed happily, offering her a block.

"Uh, thanks..." she mumbled, accepting the toy. "Hey Griffin, can you show 'Nana' what you showed me the other day?"

The baby's little brows drew together in a frown as he regarded Anna. _So smart,_ Anna mused. _How in the world can they be so smart this little?_ He watched her for another moment before throwing his little arms in the air.

"Up!" he demanded, earning a tsk from Gerda.

"What do we say Griffin?"

"Up, peesh." He replied and Anna swore he rolled his eyes. As she scooped him into her lap Greger scooted closer so as not to be excluded. He passed Anna another block.

"Nana, play!" he exclaimed as he pointed to where she should place the block.

"In a minute Greger, I want Griffin to show me how he made it cold..."

"Mama cold!" Both boys exclaimed as the most unbelievable thing happened. Snow began to fall lightly on the nursery earning a shocked gasp from both Gerda and Anna.

"H-How?" Gerda stuttered, catching a few flakes in her upturned palm. "It's not possible!"

"I knew it!" Anna exclaimed lifting Griffin high in the air. "I knew you could do it!" She grinned before a thought struck her and she glanced down at Greger. "Did you... was it _both_ of you?"

"Mama cold!" Greger exclaimed again with a toothless grin as Anna sat down heavily on the floor. Both boys squeaked in excitement as the snow kept falling. Gerda sat in the rocking chair, completely gob-smacked and Anna suddenly wished she hadn't been right.

"We need to take them to the trolls! Now!"

* * *

Blissfully unaware of the turmoil in Arendelle, the afternoon found the young lovers indulging themselves in a luxurious midday nap followed by a hearty, but slightly late, lunch. Elsa had expressed her desire to spend the rest of the afternoon riding, had even brought Glacier along on their voyage in case the opportunity for a ride arose. Despite her earlier assertions, she _had_ in fact noticed how beautiful the countryside had been when they rode through previously. Unfortunately, at the time much more serious concerns occupied her thoughts. Now, however, the young queen was free to explore with gusto and Rayce was more than happy to be her willing escort.

In truth, the young husband had already known his wife would insist on exploring the area aboard her cherished steed. Elsa had been non-too-subtle about her intentions when she arrived to lunch in her riding clothes, hair pulled back and face gloriously free of makeup. Rayce had always thought she looked so much younger this way, though no less stunning. He relished in the times when his wife was cosmetic free for then he could kiss her with wild abandon; not needing to worry about pesky makeup stains to give them away.

He chuckled to himself as Elsa practically dragged him out to the stables, chattering the whole way. Few got to see this side of the queen, Elsa at her most open and honest but, Rayce found it would always be his favorite version of her. They arrived at the stables and Elsa immediately rushed in to greet Glacier. He whinnied in response, nudging her side with his large head as if urging her to open the gate.

"I know, I know..." she told him with a sympathetic cluck of her tongue. "You want to run! Don't worry, we're going soon..."

As much as she pretended it was for Glaciers benefit, Elsa too wished to feel the wind in her hair. Unbeknownst to most, the queen was an accomplished "horsewoman" though she rarely got an opportunity to showcase her skills. Queens were required to ride sidesaddle or in a carriage and _never_ were they encouraged to perform tricks or jump their steeds. Rayce knew for a fact that Glacier was trained to do both and had relished in watching his wife beat most of his men in riding exercises. She had clearly made the most of her private lessons, even if it was only known by those closest to her.

"Patience, my friend," she cooed to Glacier offering him an apple. "We cannot go until we find our king a suitable steed to ride."

"Any mount will do," the king spoke up as he surveyed the selection. The royal stables had a fine selection of horses to choose from. Elsa strolled ahead of him peeking her head in stall after stall muttering things like "Fine but no," and "You simply won't do at all," before stopping in front of the last stall.

"What about this one?" She asked innocently as Rayce stepped closer to inspect her pick.

What he found in the stall took his breath away! Before him stood the most beautiful animal he had ever laid eyes on. An Arabian steed with a hide as black as coal and a mane thicker than the toughest bramble watched him with soulful eyes.

"He is... truly magnificent..." The king gasped, unable to stop himself from approaching the great beast. The steed lowered his head in greeting, allowing Rayce to gently stroke his muzzle.

"You really think so?" Elsa teased. Rayce could only nod wordlessly as a wide smile broke out on his wife's face. "Good! Because he's yours!"

"Mine?" Rayce gaped looking between his wife and the animal. "Dearest, this is too much... I couldn't possibly-"

"You can and you will Azim!" The young queen commanded, hands on slender hips. She scowled a moment before moving closer, her expression softening. "You have given me so _much_ and ask for so _little_. Will you please accept this token of my affection?"

Behind him the steed nudged Rayce with his nose as if pushing the king to accept him, to be his master. After a moment, Rayce broke into a wide grin that mimicked the one he his wife had worn just a few moments ago.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He told her beaming before scooping her off her feet and spinning her around! "So amazing..." he finished with a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended all too soon for the queen's liking as Azim broke away to inspect his new prize. He ran his hands over the steed's neck and shoulders feeling the quiet power that rested just beneath the surface. Though slightly annoyed at being ignored, Elsa could not help but smile at how absolutely giddy her husband was over his new companion. She knew Azim had a steed in Egypt, an animal he had raised from a foal; an animal that was cruelly taken from him when he resigned his commission. She had noted with worry that in the nearly five years her husband had been in Arendelle, he had declined to pick a mount. The young queen could hardly imagine how she would feel were Glacier to be taken from her.

"What is his name?" Azim finally addressed her again.

"He doesn't have one." She replied. " I thought I would leave that up to you."

Rayce took a step back, eying the animal before he grabbed his muzzle gently. "Abda Anoud." He stated, holding the animal's gaze.

"It's beautiful," Elsa gasped. "It means 'strength, and 'power', yes?" Her husband turned and smiled at her.

"Yes! Your Arabic is getting quite good, dearest!"

"I have a wonderful teacher!" She nudged him lightly with a small smile. "Shall we take him out?"

Rayce nodded eagerly as he opened the gate and led the animal out. He glanced around with a look of confusion.

"Missing something, love?" Elsa asked in what he now recognized as her 'surprise' voice. He turned towards her slowly, lips quirking into a smile.

"It seems I am in need of a saddle. Any suggestions, love?"

"I _might_ have a solution..." she singsonged before ducking around the corner and emerging with a finely crafted black leather saddle. She struggled under its weight and he moved quickly to take it from her.

He turned it around in his arms so he could inspect it closer. As to be expected from his wife, the piece was exquisite. Sweeping filigree covered the main area, the seal of Arendelle hidden amongst the designs. Towards the front of the saddle, another much more personal design caught his attention. Burnt into the leather with astonishing accuracy was _his tattoo_ , a design only known to his family. He turned to Elsa in astonishment.

"How did they get my tattoo? No one has seen it but you..."

Elsa blushed before approaching him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "It was definitely a challenge," she chuckled. "Thankfully, you are a heavy sleeper love and though my talents could never rival yours, I was able to sketch a reasonable approximation. How they got all this from my chicken scratch, I'll never know!"

Without warning, Rayce tossed the saddle over his right arm and with his left pulled his wife into him for a passionate kiss! This time it was she who pulled away quickly, blushing furiously.

"If you keep doing that, we'll never make it to our ride..." she muttered, trying desperately to compose herself.

"Indeed." He responded with a low growl then managed to rein himself in, knowing how badly his wife wished to ride. He, too, was eager to test out his new mount in the rolling countryside. "May I propose a wager then?"

"A wager? What are the stakes?"

" A race; to the edge of the woods. The loser must _bathe_ the winner AND the horses. Do we have a deal, Majesty?"

Elsa pursed her lips wondering if there was any possible way she might lose the wager. After some deliberation she realized the wager would end in her favor either way, winning or losing still got her into a warm bath with her husband.

"I accept." She shook her husband's hand firmly, already planning her strategy. Rayce used his strength to pull her in for one last kiss before stepping aside so the stable hands could ready their steeds. Like his wife, win or lose, the king knew he was in for an eventful ride and an even better night.

* * *

Dinner that night went much more smoothly than the previous. Now that everything was out in the open, conversation flowed freely between the young royals despite the danger lurking off the horizon. Once dinner was complete Amina excused herself with an easily seen through premise of retiring early whereas Greger headed down to the beach to train on such a warm night.

"Care to take a walk, Majesty?" Rayce stood beside the dinner table slightly bowed, hand extended.

"It is a beautiful night." Elsa replied with a wide smile, laying her hand in his.

Scant minutes later, the pair was strolling down the dock hand-in-hand, enjoying the quiet beauty of the moment. Eventually, they ended up leaning against the railing, Rayce pressed behind his wife, enveloping her in his presence. Just a few years prior, Elsa would have felt painfully uncomfortable so close to another person. Now, his warm skin pressed to her felt _right_ , it felt like _home_.

"I feel like I could see the fjord from here if I look hard enough." Elsa whispered, noting how clear the view was, the water disappearing into the horizon.

"Perhaps if we squint, we can see our boys terrorizing your sister!" He added with a hearty laugh.

"Azim!" She scolded him playfully with a swat on the arm before adding, "I'm sure Anna can handle it otherwise I would not have left!"

"Yes, I know. And yet even then, I practically had to carry you on board..." His voice trailed as he turned his head slightly. "Did you hear that, love?"

Before his wife could respond, more than a dozen masked assailants surrounded the pair! Rayce shoved his wife behind him, cursing his lack of vigilance. And where were their guards? He had given Skogerson the night off but there should still have been three men guarding them. Were they dead, killed in their majesties' service? The thought made the young king's stomach twist as he realized he was the only thing standing between his wife and certain death.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" The king bellowed at the group before them.

"Rayce Askari Azim," a man to the king's left spoke up. Rayce stiffened at the formal use of his name.

"You're Egyptian." A statement, not a question. The man ignored him.

"Come peacefully and the woman will be spared."

"Like hell!" Elsa piped up behind him showing the royal spunk that most people only attributed to Anna. She was unwilling to let him go without a fight. Outrage flashed in the man's eyes.

"You would dishonor yourself further by letting a woman speak for you?" He challenged Rayce.

"My QUEEN speaks true! I'm not going anywhere."

"So be it." The man replied grimly as swords were drawn all around them.

Rayce felt Elsa grip his upper arm in fear and the king too swallowed a lump of dread. All that mattered to him was ensuring his mate's safety yet that goal may well have been out of reach.


	6. Admissions and Regrets

**Author's Note: Hello! This is a shorter chapter but we're heading full speed into the major story arc! Some of you have noted that I put my poor babies through too much but I assure you it will all work out in the end... _maybe_...probably! This story arc is about _testing_ their bond after all. Insert maniacal laughter here! You should all know by now that I love Elsa unconditionally and many of you have gotten attached to Rayce as well, so for the forseeable future there will be NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS! However, a sadistic individual once said "You'd be AMAZED what you can live through." As always, please feel free to reach out me with any questions, comments or concerns. Happy reading! **

* * *

She needed to find _him_ , needed to tell him all that had been discussed at dinner. Things had changed, _were_ changing because she had finally decided to trust her brother. She wondered faintly when, exactly, she had ever stopped. Azim had proven his love for her and their sisters throughout his young life. How stupid she had been to push him away this time, especially when it involved his kingdom, his children...his _wife_.

 _Elsa._

She had to admit that she, too, was smitten by the young queen. The woman had won her over with her kindness, her selfless nature and a dry wit that you wouldn't expect from one so young. But Elsa's experiences had tempered her, matured her far beyond her years and made her the perfect mate for Azim, the perfect complement to a rugged warrior with the heart of a poet. Perhaps she, too, could find that measure of love.

If only she could find the man, _dammit_!

Amina wove her way through the halls of the castle, growing more frustrated with each empty room, until she found herself in the training yard. There, basked in oranges and reds from the sunset, muscles straining from exertion, was her beloved. He hadn't noticed her, too intent on punishing the training dummy with brutal blows from his staff. His torso glistened with sweat and occasionally he would raise an arm to swipe angrily at his brow. When there was a lull in activity, she spoke up.

"Erik?" His back stiffened as he recognized her voice.

No one called him by his first name these days; it was always "Captain" or "Skogerson". His first name had been reserved for family and close friends though he was unsure that the woman speaking fell into either category. He had schooled his features into calm disinterest by the time he faced her.

"Milady." He addressed her formally, eyes cold. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk...if you don't mind..." She fidgeted under his cold gaze, knowing how angry he was with her and for good reason.

"Talk?" He scoffed, throwing his staff to the ground before stalking towards her. "What would a future QUEEN have to discuss with a lowly guard such as myself?"

" _Erik._.." She began again, even as his words elicited a growl. "It was _never_ my intention to hurt you. You _must_ know that I feel as strongly as you do!"

"And yet you're marrying _him_!" They both knew of whom he spoke.

"No, I'm _not_."

"What?"

"I'm not marrying Greger. My brother would never use me for political alliances and I...I want to marry for _love_."

Erik's rigid posture began to slip as her words sank in. She wasn't marrying Greger? She wanted to marry for _love_. Wait, did she...? As if noting the confusion on his face, Amina clarified.

"I love _you_ , Erik. I have for quite some time but I was scared; I was _terrified_ that love would change me."

"And has it?" He spoke quietly, the moment painfully tense.

"Yes." She answered after a long pause. "But I do not regret it. _Lying to you_ , I regret. _Keeping you and Azim in the dark_ , I regret. But falling in love with you...the idea of sharing myself so wholly with another? That is something I could _never_ regret. I wish to be with you, until my days end... that is... If you'll still have me?"

 _If you'll still have me_ , she said. What a fool he had been. All along he'd known there was something more behind these sudden nuptials. And yet, he'd allowed his foolish male pride to push Amina away, cast her as the uncaring harlot who'd toyed with his emotions. But that wasn't who she was. If she had been even a shadow of such a woman he would never have given her a second glance. In fact, Amina had _allowed_ him to push her away. She was willing to let him go rather that tie him to her in some bizarre royal love triangle. She would give up her happiness...for _him_.

Erik found his feet had begun moving long before he realized and in a beat, he had Amina crushed against his chest. He knew he should have asked permission, knew his sweaty skin was staining the exquisite silk of her dress and yet he couldn't have cared. The moment his lips touched hers, all other cares were soon forgotten. He lost himself in the warmth of her mouth, in the way her hair slipped through his fingers like silk, the velvet tone of her skin. His entire body was alight and judging from Amina's hurried, almost desperate response, she felt the same. Erik knew that if they didn't stop soon, he would need to take her, right there on the training field. The night sky lit up suddenly causing the lovers to finally separate.

Erik glanced around and gasped!The sky was now bathed in a breathtaking blue light, the shade distinct to only one person.

"Her Majesty..." he whispered before pulling his sword.

"Elsa?" Amina was still flustered from the kiss but her mind was clearing as Erik grabbed her hand and practically dragged her from the yard. He spun quickly and kissed her once more.

"We shall finish this later..." He whispered fiercely before hurrying them out the yard.

Another flash of light illuminated the sky and they _knew_. The queen's control was too great for accidental releases. These were distress flares. The royal couple was in trouble.

"Wait..." Amina ran back into the yard and retrieved his staff from the ground before returning to him. "If it's a fight they want..."

* * *

Down on the beach, Greger was moving through another series of training exercises with his guards when he,too saw the display and hastened toward it, half a dozen guards in tow.

 _I'm coming!_

His thoughts filled with panic as he barreled down the beach, heedless of the danger!

 _I will not fail you again my friends!_

* * *

Hours later Greger, Amina and Erik sat in his study with dour expressions. Despite their best efforts, they had indeed been _too late_.

Greger had only arrived in time to see a masked man pitch the queen's limp form into the dark water! Fearing the worst, he immediately dove in after her, while his men forced the assailants to retreat. When he resurfaced, Elsa unresponsive in his arms, all he could do was watch as the men rowed into the night, Azim trapped between them in chains. The young king closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish the sounds of his friend screaming his wife's name in agony.

While Greger paced the room like a caged animal, Erik did his best to comfort Amina. She sobbed into his shoulder, nearly inconsolable at the loss of her brother and the pain the attack had inflicted on the woman she had come to love so dearly. As she wailed, Erik rocked and consoled her, pushing aside his own feelings of guilt until he could properly berate himself in private. He had _failed_. Failed his _queen_ , failed his best friend. He _had_ to make this right, even if he had to sail to Egypt and bring Azim back on his own. A small knock on the door broke each person out of their tortured fog.

"Come." Greger barked shortly. Katerine entered quickly, unperturbed by her grandson's tone, knowing he was as worried as the rest of them. "How is she?"

"Not well..." Katerine shook her head slowly. "Seawater does terrible things to one's lungs and she suffered a serious injury to her head. I fear she will not wake and I also fear what will happen if she does."

"Dammit!" Greger slammed his fist against the wall, relishing in the pain that shot through his arm. After a few tense moments he turned back to Katerine, knuckles bloody. "Can she be moved?"

"I suppose... If we had to..."

"We _must_." Greger stated before clarifying. "This attack happened on _my_ shores, on _my_ watch. She is **NOT** safe here; our protection is not enough. Keep me appraised of her condition, do your best to stabilize her. It will take me less than a day to ready a ship. I want you, Amina and Erik to accompany Elsa back to Arendelle. Once I can settle matters here, I will follow."

"I'll do what I can..." Katerine promised quietly. She cast a sad look at Amina. "Come, my dear. I could use your help in preparing the queen's things."

Amina nodded solemnly as she rose. She gave Erik's hand a quick squeeze before following the old woman out. Once they were alone, Greger finally spoke again.

"Do not blame yourself." He told Erik quietly, placing his un-bloodied hand upon the man's shoulder. "It is _my_ fault. I should have known they would get tired of waiting..."

Erik only nodded before rising. As he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder. "I believe there is more than enough blame to share, Majesty."

Greger nodded sadly as the other man left. "So there is."

* * *

Amina followed Katerine down the halls to the guest quarters, noting the legion of guards that were now posted at every turn. She wiped furiously at the tears that would not stop falling. The old woman in front of her remained stoic, the consummate medical professional. It was obvious that she was doing her utmost to keep her emotions in check. Amina knew she was just as worried as the rest of them. They paused as the guard outside Elsa's room opened the door for them and followed Katerine inside.

"Elsa..." she whispered, unable to stop herself from hastening to the queen's side.

She began to cry again when she took in her sister-in-law's condition. The queen was covered up to her waist in a warm blanket, her torso covered in a soft sleep shirt, but her arms, neck and the right side of her face were littered with bruises. Her skin was a sickly pallor and her breathing came in strangled gasps. Katerine had propped the queen up to assist her breathing yet she still seemed to struggle. Amina placed a shaky hand against Elsa's cheek before pulling back in shock.

"She's burning up!"

"I know." Katerine grunted in frustration as she approached the bed, cup in hand. She nudged Amina aside before lifting Elsa's head and pouring the mixture into her mouth. The queen swallowed on instinct though she showed no signs of waking. "I need you to pack... _their_ things."

Amina nodded and began to empty the drawers into open trunks, eyes flitting towards the bed every so often. Katerine was now seated next to Elsa, gently wiping her brow with a cool, wet cloth. Occasionally she murmured to her and Amina knew she was urging the queen to wake up, to _recover_ ; for her family, for her children. Amina could only imagine the anguish her brother must be experiencing have been taken prisoner, unaware if his mate was alive or dead. A sob from the bed drew Amina's attention and she found Katerine hunched over Elsa weeping! She rushed to the old woman's side.

"I...I cannot lose another _daughter_!" She sobbed as Amina pulled her close.

"I know." She whispered, holding the old woman tight. "Elsa is strong. She is probably the strongest person I have ever met. She _will_ live, she _will_ recover. And when she does... we will bring Egypt to it's knees for this."

Katerine nodded, finding solace in the other woman's steely tone. She reached a wizened hand out and stroked Elsa's warm face.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the unconscious woman quietly. "You need to wake up so that we can retrieve your husband. Your life does _not_ end here. _So figh_ t, dammit!"

Elsa's eyes seemed to flutter at the woman's words and her breathing appeared to even out. The two women grinned at each other, encouraged that she seemed to be responding to Katerine's treatments.

"That's right, dear." Katerine cooed. "You fight. _You keep fighting_..."


	7. When you hurt, I hurt

"Azim!"

Everyone in the room was shocked when the queen's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly! Elsa felt several sets of hands push her back into the bed gently but they weren't needed. The wave of pain and nausea that rolled over the queen was enough to discourage any more movement.

"Be still, dear!" Elsa recognized the voice as Katerine's; her eyes had clenched shut to combat the pounding behind them. "Draw those curtains." She heard the old woman command. A weathered hand was laid gently across her forehead, rubbing comforting circles in an effort to help her weather the pain.

"Can you open your eyes?" Katerine's pleased face came into view when Elsa managed to comply. "You must stop worrying me like this..." the old woman clucked as her hands gently prodded the queen's head, tracing the knot there that was the source of her discomfort.

"What...?" Elsa swallowed hard before trying again. "What happened? Where is Azim?" She did not miss the concerned look that passed over the old woman's face at the mention of her husband. The young queen frowned and began to remove herself from the bed despite the physician's firm grip.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna was suddenly at her side, curled protectively around her. "You were _hurt_ and you need to rest. I was _so scared_ you wouldn't wake up..."

This piqued the queen's curiosity. "How long was I...?"

"Three days." Anna whispered, face buried in the crook of her sister's neck. "You hit your head on the dock and almost drowned in the fjord!" Anna exclaimed, voice breaking as she squeezed her sister tighter.

"We were... _attacked_ ," Elsa mumbled as she tried to piece the events of the last few days together. "We tried to fight them off... so many of them..."

Anna sat back but kept a firm grip on her sister's shoulders lest she tip over. "Do you remember how you hit your head?" She asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head 'no' then instantly regretted it when the movement sent pain shooting through her skull! She let out a pitiful groan as her vision began to dim.

"You should lay back down, dear." Katerine intervened, pushing her further against the pillows. As soon as she was lying back, the old woman brought a cup to her lips. "For the pain." She explained as Elsa forced the sour liquid down.

"Rayce? Where is he?" The fact that she was injured and her husband was not by her side told Elsa more than words ever could.

"He...um...they..." Anna was having a hard time meeting her sister's eyes. Finally, she gripped her sister's hand and stated, "They took him."

 _Of course they had_. That's why they'd come in the first place. Elsa closed her eyes and slumped deeper into the pillows trying to still her panic. Azim was alive, she was sure of it. And she _would_ get him back.

"Honey, are you okay?" Anna asked with worry, a hand moving to cup her cheek gently. She was shocked when her sister's eyes snapped open again, locking onto her with laser focus.

"I need to speak to Greger." The queen's tone left no room for argument.

Anna glanced at Katerine who nodded grimly in agreement. She turned back to her sister with a sigh. "We'll send someone to find him, but in the meantime, can you eat a little and rest? _Please_?"

Anna's pleading tone had the desired effect as Elsa agreed and dutifully allowed her sister to feed her. By the time Greger arrived, the queen had been fed and cleaned up, dozing lightly while her sister attentively kept watch.

"Majesty? Highness?" Greger knocked lightly as he peeked around the door.

"Come in, Greger." Anna called. "She's been waiting for you." As he moved towards the bed, the princess gently shook her sister awake. "Greger's here."

Elsa roused slowly, the effects of her injury and Katerine's concoctions keeping her slightly drowsy. Finally her eyes opened and fell on Greger's stricken face, a small smile on her lips. She reached a shaky hand out to him and he readily took it.

"Elsa," his voice shook as he spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"No," she told him quietly, careful not to move her head too much as that had yielded painful results previously. "I'm sure you did all you could...what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. After dinner, you and Azim left to go for a walk, Amina retired early and I went down to the beach to train." The new king made it a habit to keep training his abilities even though he no longer found himself fighting for his life everyday. "It was there that I spotted your magic flare and headed toward the docks as quickly as my legs would carry me!"

Both women were listening intently as he recounted the night's events, so he continued after a short pause.

"When I arrived, Azim was in chains! And _you_... you were fighting so hard to get to him when one of them attacked you from behind and you fell to the dock, striking your head! But you kept fighting and that's when the man threw you into the fjord..."

"Oh, Elsa..." Anna gasped, gripping her sister ever tighter. Elsa gave her a watery smile and nodded at Greger to continue.

"I had no choice but to go to you. My men and I fought as many as we could, then I dove in after you. Thankfully, you were not far from the dock but as I pulled you out... you weren't breathing! By the time I was able to get you breathing on your own again... Rayce was _gone_..." Greger turned away in shame. "I can still hear him screaming your name."

Elsa hadn't realized she was crying until her sister gently wiped her tears away. "How did we get back to Arendelle?" she asked quietly, voice raw with emotion.

"I knew I had to get you back on your own soil, it was the only place you would be safe. After the first day of you raging with fever and Katerine being unable to wake you, I had the two of you sent here on my fastest ship with Amina and your captain. I followed as soon as I could."

"Thank you..." She replied. "For _everything_. But I must ask one more favor of you..."

" **Anything**." He replied with deadly seriousness.

"Help me bring him home."

"Nothing could please me more."

* * *

The condition in the hull of the ship was deplorable. Stagnant water pooled on the floor, rats stole food from the prisoners and the rusty chains could easily rub a man's wrist raw. Rayce shifted for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to soothe his tired muscles but finding little relief. His torso throbbed from the force of the blows inflicted upon him and he guessed that at the very least, he had suffered several broken ribs. Not to mention the indignities heaped upon him for being a supposed traitor. But none of that mattered.

 ** _Elsa._**

Her name hung on his tongue, the only face he wished to see, and the only voice he wished to hear. Absently his thumb spun the ring on his left hand. It was cool, _cold_ even. He allowed himself a small smile.

She was _alive_.

By some miracle his wife had survived the attack, escaped a watery grave. He sucked a sharp breath that tortured his damaged ribs as he remembered the solider pitching his injured mate into the water. She had made no move to save herself, a testament to how badly injured she had been. For a moment he slipped into despair. For a moment he allowed himself to believe the worst, even though Elsa'a magic was thrumming through his ring and dancing across his tattoo. For a moment he questioned his will to keep fighting his captors.

 ** _NO! She's alive!_**

Rayce cursed himself for being so weak as to believe otherwise.

 ** _Your mate lives. Your mate needs you_.**

He would chant that refrain to himself all the way to Egypt and back if he had to. He _would_ return to his wife. These men had made a very foolish mistake for his wrath may have been _fearsome_... but his queen's would be _**BIBLICAL**_!

* * *

"The boys!" Elsa exclaimed some hours later as she awoke from an unplanned nap. "They must be so scared without us..."

Anna quickly rose from her chair, holding the queen back, face tight with concern...and something else...was that _fear_? Elsa saw it and froze.

"What's the matter? Anna, **_where_** are my boys?!" She demanded, the temperature of the room rapidly dropping.

"They're here!" Anna assured her. "And they're _fine_! I mean... _mostly_...I mean...You're not feeling your best and you shouldn't get upset...Or use your powers..." she muttered as she watched her breath coming in warm puffs of air.

"I'm only upset because you are clearly keeping something from me! What the hell is going on?"

"Elsa, _please_ just lie down..."

" _Anna,_ " the queen used her most measured and menacing tone. "Take me to my boys... **NOW.** "

"Okay, okay!" Anna agreed, eyes growing wide in panic as the temperature continued to drop.

Elsa nodded gruffly as she threw back the covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed and made a shaky effort to stand. When she pushed forward, a sharp pain in her side nearly took her breath away! Anna moved closer as Elsa lifted the hem of her sleep shirt to investigate. The princess gasped when large, fist-shaped bruises came into view. Elsa swallowed her unease to press gently on one of the bruises. She immediately hissed as pain shot through her once more.

"I _really_ think you should stay in bed." Anna told her with earnest eyes. "Those look _really bad_ , Elsa."

"I assure you, they _feel_ much worse." Elsa quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"How can you make jokes right now?" Anna asked, frustration creeping into her tone.

"I _have_ to." Elsa ground out. "Because if I don't, if I start thinking too hard about... **EVERYTHING**...I'm afraid I'll lose what little control I have left."

"Oh, honey," Anna knelt before her sister, tears in her eyes. "Things are gonna work out, we _have_ to believe that."

"What if..." Elsa whispered, voice cracking in distress. "What if it doesn't work out? I'm _tired_ , Anna. So very _tired_."

"Okay...well, you can lay down for a little..." the younger woman rambled before being cut off.

"No, Anna! I'm not tired like that. It's," the queen sighed rubbing her temples, eyes squeezed shut."My _soul_ is tired, Anna. We've been fighting so many things, for so long... I'm starting to wonder if it's all _worth it?"_

Anna was stunned into silence by her sister's admission. She sounded so much like the "old" Elsa: small, defeated, unsure of herself. Anna climbed onto the bed, gently pulling her sister towards her. She continued maneuvering her sister with the softest touch she could muster until her back was pressed against the headboard and Elsa was nestled protectively against her chest. She had curled as tightly as she dared around the older girl when Elsa began to tremble and sob.

The temperature dropped as Elsa continued to unravel but Anna refused to let go. If her sister was feeling broken, Anna would suffer the most brutal cold to hold her together. She had done it before and would do it every day for the rest of her life if that is what Elsa needed. Taking a chance, Anna freed one hand quickly to grope around for the discarded comforter, flinging it over them in an effort to combat the growing cold. She could feel Elsa's fingers icily gripping her bodice, freezing tears soaking through her blouse. The princess was sure it would take her quite sometime to warm up after this. But it was worth it. _Elsa_ was worth it. So she told her as much.

"Papa used to say that the most valuable things are the hardest to _find_ , and the hardest to _keep_." Anna spoke barely above a whisper but she knew Elsa could hear her. "You're _right_. It hasn't been easy... but I wouldn't want to give up anything that we've gained. Not _you_ or finally being able to hold my big sister when she needs it..."

Anna paused, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to her sister's cold temple. She could feel Elsa begin to relax against her, waiting for Anna to go on, for Anna to tell her why _she_ should go on.

"Think about the friends we've made or the love we've found. You want to know if it's worth it? I **know** it is. And I know that wherever Rayce is right now, his _only_ thought is for you. A man like that, a man that _loves you_ a thousand times more than he would ever love himself... I'd say that's worth fighting for."

Anna noted with relief that the room was beginning to warm and the figure in her arms no longer shook and trembled. She leaned back just enough to see her sister's eyes had closed, a peaceful expression gracing her face. Elsa was beautiful, even bruised and beaten, the sight of her was nothing short of magical. Anna continued to caress her sister's back and face, running gentle fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." A hoarse whisper startled Anna. She had been sure her sister was asleep.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I know you don't wanna sleep anymore but I think you need it. Take a little nap? For me?"

Elsa nodded against her sister's chest, eyes still closed. "Will you...will you stay with me...please?"

"Of course! You got it! _Anything_ for my big sister..." Anna promised, tucking the comforter tighter around them and ensuring she wasn't pressing against any of her sister's injuries.

Without thinking, she began to hum a soft tune, rocking Elsa gently. The queen instantly recognized the melody; it was the lullaby Rayce would sing to their boys every night. The lullaby he sang to her swollen belly before their children were born. Anna didn't know the words but the familiar melody seemed to set her sister's mind at ease. Elsa instinctually tightened her hold on Anna's bodice though the movement was no longer panicked. In response the younger sister set her cheek against her sister's hair, breathing in her cool, familiar scent.

"My boys..." Elsa whispered, half asleep. Panic surged through Anna as she contemplated her sister's request.

"As soon as you wake up, okay? They need you to be strong. For them and to bring their father back..."

She waited for a response, then sighed in relief when she received none. Elsa was completely exhausted. Her cool breath tickled Anna's neck and she noted that each breath still seemed to rattle. Katerine had told them to expect that, told them how dangerous near drownings could be. Since her sister was unlikely to wake anytime soon, Anna shifted the queen around in her arms, making sure Elsa's head rested on her shoulder. This seemed to help the older girls breathing as she began to take deeper, less desperate breaths. For the next few minutes, Anna sat quietly and listened, trying to analyze every breath her sibling took. She was ready to sprint from the room to find Katerine at any sign of distress but her sister continued to sleep soundly.

Staring at Elsa's peaceful face, Anna mentally recounted all her sister had endured, all she had lost, all she still stood to lose and her face grew hot with anger! She decided then and there that she would help her sister and Greger do whatever was needed to reunite their family. They had defeated the whole of The Southern Isles and Egypt, too, would fall to the might of the "Terrible sisters of Arendelle" if it was the last thing she ever did!

 _No one messes with my big sister!_ Anna thought fiercely. _NO ONE_.


End file.
